


Особо опасные желания

by cherik_and_fassavoy, Julia_Devi



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джеймсу скучно, Майкл ведется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Особо опасные желания

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015

Почему вы все время смеетесь? Недалекие, что ли? (с) Доктор Кто

Вообще, все неприятности обычно начинались с Джеймсова: «О, у меня тут появилась мыслишка...». Майкл прекрасно об этом знал, но все равно слушал и поддерживал, потому что уже давно, пускай и про себя, называл неприятности приключениями, да и просто не умел отказать другу.

Они сидели в баре общего для каста отеля, кто с кем, и предсказуемо пили. Джеймс с Майклом забились в угол вдвоем, потому что хотели «спокойно обсудить роли», но уже второй час обсуждать получалось только тачки и прочую ерунду.

Где-то на третьем пиве Джеймс изрек:

— Я дам тебе сто баксов, если ты сопрешь у Ника свитер так, чтобы он не заметил.

Майкл на тот момент был еще слишком трезв и слишком рационален, потому в ответ тупо спросил:

— Зачем?

Джеймс глянул на него едва ли не обиженно, отсалютовал бокалом и пояснил:

— Скучно.

— Вот как, — Майкл прищурился, но кивнул и посмотрел в сторону Ника, сидящего в компании Дженнифер. Увиденное заставило его нахмуриться. — Ты же понимаешь, что свитер на нем. Как ты предлагаешь спереть его незаметно?

Джеймс только расплылся в одной из самых похабных улыбок и дернул бровью.

— Не то чтобы я жалуюсь, но ста баксов маловато для того, чтобы я попросил его раздеться. — Майкл тоже поднял бокал, и они чокнулись.

— Это значит «да»? 

— Да, но не за сто баксов, — ухмыльнулся Майкл.

— За двести? 

— Вообще не за деньги.

— Ой, вот нет, — Джеймс рассмеялся. — На желания с тобой больше играть не буду, последний раз это едва не кончилось травмпунктом. Но было весело. — Он хмыкнул и улыбнулся воспоминанию. 

— Веселее, чем раздевать Ника, — кивнул Майкл. Джеймс уронил голову на стол и неприлично громко заржал, отчего народ, сидящий за парой соседних столиков, обернулся, а Ник отсалютовал им своим бокалом и предложил присоединиться, махнув рукой. 

Джеймс пробубнил в изгиб локтя:

— Твой шанс...

— Не деньги, — Майкл пригрозил ему пальцем, взял свое пиво и встал из-за стола.

* 

Джеймс ржал так, что едва не текли слезы, глядя на дико извиняющегося Майкла, совсем не по-женски ругающуюся Джен и Ника, погрузившего лицо в двойной фейспалм. Когда облитая пивом Дженнифер все же ушла и Ник остался сидеть в одиночестве, Майкл вернулся за свой стол.

— Не смешно, — заявил он и наконец тоже позволил себе рассмеяться.

— Идиот! — Джеймс, кажется, даже не пытался успокоиться. — Нет, я, конечно, понимаю, что раздеть Джен было бы куда приятней, но уговор был не такой.

— Это вышло случайно, — ответил Майкл, старательно отворачиваясь к стене от остального бара и особенно от Джеймса, глядя на которого не смеяться было в принципе невозможно. — Когда я заметил то возвышение у стола, было уже поздно.

Джеймс все же немного угомонился и спросил:

— В любом случае, что ты думал делать, облив Ника пивом? 

— Если честно, ничего конкретного дальше я не придумал, — признался Майкл. Они замолчали на несколько мгновений, просто глядя друга на друга и тепло улыбаясь. — И он позвал нас присоединиться к нему, потому что Джен, кажется, не собирается возвращаться. 

— Бедняжка, — напоследок хихикнул Джеймс и кивнул. 

*

— Макэвой, я по твоей наглющей роже вижу, что это вот сейчас было не просто так, и вы опять что-то задумали! Поэтому лучше скажите сразу, я сделаю, что смогу, — вместо приветствия выпалил Ник. — Если это в пределах разумного, конечно.

Джеймс, однако, был серьезен и расслабленно-приветлив. Он округлил глаза, мастерски изобразив незамутненную невинность, и сказал:

— Что ты, Майкл просто перепил, вот и не видит, куда идет. — С этими словами он сочувственно похлопал Майкла по плечу и едва заметно дернул бровью. Тот знал этот жест лучше прочих, и значил он примерно: «Отступать поздно, друг мой», но Майкл и не собирался. Он лишь хмыкнул.

— Да, прости, друг, случайно вышло, но ты же знаешь Джеймса: ему хоть палец покажи, будет ржать. — В доказательство Майкл помотал указательным пальцем аккурат у Джеймса перед носом, но тот лишь скептически поднял бровь, хотя и усмехнулся. — Так что не бери в голову.

Они выпили еще по пиву, непринужденно болтая о разном, и Майкл совсем не спешил ничего делать. Он знал, что от его бездействия Джеймс скоро задергается: заерзает на стуле, начнет сыпать намеками, стрелять глазами, не находить, куда деть руки. Видеть, как тот не может совладать со своим нетерпением, всегда доставляло Майклу удовольствие, о причинах которого он не стремился задумываться. Но в такие моменты безумно хотелось схватить Джеймса за руки, пригвоздить к стулу и держать так, чтоб успокоился. Просто держать, ничего странного.

Спустя еще пиво, к слову, пятое по счету, Ник откровенно задремал и уже не слишком хорошо реагировал на внешние раздражители. Народу и освещения в баре поубавилось, и в какой-то момент Джеймс приник к Майклу, чтобы едва слышно прошептать на ухо:

— Кажется, я понял, что у тебя за план. 

Майкл скосил на него глаза, оценив, что и сам Джеймс не особо трезв. 

— И какой же?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы он вырубился, и потом раздеть его.

Джеймс говорил это жарко, едва не касаясь губами, отчего Майклу хотелось усадить его обратно на стул и держать как никогда сильно. 

— Снять свитер, — поправил он, на что Джеймс вдруг кивнул и резко отстранился, больно прикусив губу. Майкл поймал себя на мысли, что откуда-то знает, с какой силой Джеймс закусывает губу, когда над чем-то раздумывает, но это тоже не показалось странным.

— Ник, — бордо позвал Джеймс. — Как насчет самбуки?

— А? — задремавший Ник уставился на него мутным взглядом, но все же ответил: — Ой, нет, мне, пожалуй, уже хватит. Надо двинуть в номер...

— Да ладно, зато потом точно отлично уснешь! — Майкл поддержал идею, хотя и не совсем понял, почему Джеймс вдруг взялся помогать ему. 

— Да я уже... 

— Я принесу! — перебил его Майкл и скрылся на баре.

*

Он вернулся к столу, за которым Ник усиленно пытался не заснуть, а Джеймс не заржать, с тремя стопками самбуки и начал шарить по карманам в поисках зажигалки. 

— Сделаешь? — спросил он Джеймса.

— Нет, так я точно не буду! — запротестовал Ник.

— Значит, просто так будешь? — тут же подловил его Джеймс и ухмыльнулся, а затем вновь наклонился к Майклу, чтобы прошептать: — А вот мне бы точно не надо, у меня еще были планы.

— Что за планы среди ночи?

— Ну там, помыться, подрочить.

— Куда ж без этого, — одобрительно улыбнулся Майкл.

Они выпили по самбуке; Ник тут же закашлялся и сморщился, Майкл едва не сжег себе горло, но даже не скривился, а Джеймс просто влил в себя напиток и разулыбался еще больше. После самбуки взгляд Джеймса всегда делался чересчур горящим, словно в него перемещалось выпитое только что пламя. Майкл тщетно пытался не пялиться: в глаза, на улыбку, на веснушки. Это по-прежнему не казалось странным, просто очень, очень пьянящим.

— Раз... — сказал Джеймс, все так же глядя Майклу в глаза.

Тот лишь поднял бровь, не слишком понимая, — и не только из-за алкоголя, — что друг хочет сказать.

— Два, — произнес Джеймс протяжно и тихо.

Майкл потер лоб ладонью, потому что вдруг сделалось нестерпимо душно. Он понятия не имел, что Джеймс может выкинуть, когда досчитает. И очень хотел, чтобы тот не досчитал вовсе, — его вполне устраивало просто сидеть вот так и смотреть друг на друга.

— Три, — шепот раздался вновь, и со стороны Ника послышался глухой удар лба об стол.

Джеймс прыснул, и Майкл удивленно посмотрел на вырубившегося товарища. 

— Не благодари, — ухмыльнулся Джеймс, — ты должен мне желание.

— Что, почему это...

— Если бы не я, у тебя бы ничего не вышло, ты так долго тупил...

— Все бы вышло...

— Свитер! — напомнил Джеймс. — Хотя уже неважно.

— Нет уж, — Майкл подскочил. — Свитер так свитер.

Он подошел к Нику со спины и замер на мгновение, опасаясь, что тот все же проснется. Джеймс, бегло облизнув губы, смотрел на него одобрительно, и Майкл начал потихоньку тянуть свитер вверх за края.

— Да, Джен, продолжай, — промямлил Ник сквозь сон, подавшись назад, отчего Джеймсу пришлось зажать рот ладонью.

— Я больше не могу, я пошел... — выдавил он и, выбравшись из-за стола и пошатнувшись, бросил растерянного Майкла и довольного Ника на произвол судьбы.

*

Майкл нашел его в холле: Джеймс ржал оглушительно, с надрывом, опершись рукой о стену.

— Я давно так не... — Джеймс пытался выровнять дыхание и хоть сколько-нибудь успокоиться, но стоило ему глянуть на Майкла, который смотрел на него с неподдельным издевательским восхищением, снова начинал смеяться. — Я больше никогда...

— Никогда что?

— Не буду с тобой пить!

— Конечно, нет, — согласился Майкл и похлопал друга по плечу. — Но ты же всегда сам начинаешь. Ну, что за желание? 

— Что? — Джеймс, казалось, не сразу понял, о чем он. 

— Которое я тебе якобы должен.

— А. Тебе точно понравится, — Джеймс повел бровями. — Мы можем подняться ко мне в номер, и-и-и... — он сделал многозначительную паузу, улыбаясь краем губ, но Майкл стойко и выжидающе смотрел, не меняясь в лице. — ...и закончить вечер в компании виски.

— Ты, кажется, собирался не пить со мной больше... и подрочить, — в тон ему напомнил Майкл.

— Думаю, это может подождать, хотя если ты тоже собирался, мы могли бы...

Договорить ему не дал взорвавшийся хохотом Майкл. Они стояли так еще минут пять: взмыленные, раскрасневшиеся, пьяные и крайне довольные, а потом направились к лифтам.


End file.
